Hope has come
by moviegrl18
Summary: This is the new and improved story, I re-read the other vision that i wrote and i saw so many things that were wrong with it. SO i am re writing it and this is it. The story of how Alice and Jasper met and this is it. I hope that you like it.


**This is the first chapter of the new hope has come I will post all of the chapters but I will be getting rid of the others don't worry I will still have them but it will be a deleted scenes kind of thing. Let me know what you think again here is the first chapter. I don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah that belongs to S. M. I know that there is grammar stuff but it is supposed to be in the mind of a four-five year old. Heads up, although there is no child abuse in the story there is some hitting. Just a warning.**

**Chapter 1 The change of a five year old.**

**Jasper's pov.**

Worriers can never be brave no matter how hard they tire there is always something that pushes them over the end,

It was 1848, that was the year that everything started to go down hill from the steady peak that my five year old brain thought was normal.

That was the year that was the year where everything started to change for me and my family. My baby brother had died from something that I now know to be scarlet fever. My little sister was sick with the flue and I had a cold. But that was the lest of my worries. Our family had, had many down falls but all of our bad luck happened at a starting point January 9th.

**January 9th**

It was a day like any other day I had waken up and found Rosella our family's maid was making butter milk pancakes, from scratch. It was the best pancakes that could make you sing. The best part about the pancakes is that they are very light and fluffy. She would also put in some sort of fresh fruit that was grown on our family farm.

It was a ten acres with a barn, our house the farm where we grow fruit such as strawberry's, blackberry's, raspberry's, apples and grapes. We also have animals. I loved our farm. It was very big but it was also rely scary.

My dad and I were digging a hole to build a storage for the winter when I saw something in the ground. It was white and it looked like a bone that a doggie had chewed on and then buried. I dug it up along with something else that looked like a very big tooth.

"What this daddy?" I asked as I held up the doggie bone and the big tooth. My daddy took them form my hand and looked at them. Then he got a worried look on his face.

"Jasper we have to cover this hole up."

"Why?"

"Oh. Well,because it is an Indian burial ground. I'm surprised that we just now found this."

"Why?"

"Because we have had to dig in many other spots on the property before."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because we live hear."

"Oh ok." I still did not under stand what my daddy was talking about but I did not want to ask any more questions, scared that my daddy might yell at me.

The next day my baby border started to not feel well. He was one year smaller then me and then my sissy was two years smaller then me. I was the biggest other then my mama and papa. I was four. My birthday was in April. I was waiting for my mama to come and wake me up from my room but she never came. And I never saw her again after that. About a week later my baby border got even sicker then he was and he was not at all happy. Usually he was happy but he wasn't for some reason. He died three days later on January 20th in the room that we shared. Now it was just my daddy sissy me and my aunt, who was living with us.

I had woken up in the middle of the night to find my border sitting up in his bed. He was making a sound like he was choking but I knew he wasn't but I also new that something was wrong and that I had to get my daddy and my Aunt Suzan. I was scared for my baby border but I had to leave him to help him because if I didn't he would surly be with my other baby sister who never came. I ran and I ran until my feet couldn't take it any more but I had to keep going. I opened the door to my daddies room and saw my aunt on top of him. I did not know what was going on but I didn't think to much of it because I was only four but I yelled out, "Josh is choking."

My aunt got off of my daddy and I ran back to my room. And then what felt like a bazillion seconds later my daddy came in followed by my aunt. When the doctor arrived they sent me and my sissy (who was up by then) back to sleep in my sissy's room.

The next morning they tolled us that Josh was with our baby sissy and that they were happily watching over us with our maker.

The week after Josh had died was hard on all of us. I could not sleep in my room knowing that that was the last place that Josh was alive, and I could not sleep with my daddy not knowing why. So I had to sleep in the living room with my uncle Bill and other Aunt Cassidy .

My alive sissy was lucky she had family over for her birthday when I wouldn't but the same day as her birthday was the same day that we would be saying ashes to ashes dust to dust. So it was all okay.

April 20th Josh was gone mommy was gone and aunt Suzan was becoming our new mommy. I had just become five and I was happy. I was sitting by my pond with my baby sissy who was three. We were happily eating our lunch, Hush puppy's and collard greens and brownies when our family dog came over and stole my brownie. I jumped up and started to chase after the doggie but he out ran me and I was sad.

That night I was reading a new story book in the barn like I some times did with an oil lamp when my doggie came in and did not look to good but he just came over to me and lied next to me. It was dark and the scary wind started to blow. The puppy had thrown up the brownie from earlier in the corner but he was much happier then he had been. We were in our same positions when the wind blew into the barn and made a loud creek. I ran back to the house with the puppy and got ready to fall asleep when I remembered that I forgot to turn off the lamp. I went back out side and got ready to turn the corner to go to the barn when I smelled smoke. I looked around the corner sheepishly and saw the barn on fire and all of the animals running out of the barn.

I saw the cat and she had tuffs of fur that were missing and I did not want her to look silly so I took a pair of scissors and took away the rest of her hair. That is how my daddy saw me, looking over me with an unhappy face.

My dad was not happy with me not at all. He did not say a word to me that all night we put out the fire and sent us straight to bed. I sat on my bed and all I wanted was my mommy. When I heard my daddy go up to his room I waited for a few minutes grabbed lala my stuffed bunny that I loved truly, madly, deeply and made my way to his room.

I tapped on the door gently (knowing know what I might find behind the closed door) and walked in finding my new mommy and my old daddy sitting on the end of the bed.

"Daddy I'm sorry." I said. I guess if you saw me from his prospective I looked pretty guilty holding lala in one hand and my head hanging down.

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time Jasper. You are in a lot of trouble young man do you hear me?" He said standing up and walked over to me. I smelled alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking. Never a good sign. "Jasper do you under stand?" He barked at me lifting me up and shaking me slightly.

"Yes, sir." I said in a whisper.

"I can't hear you," he hissed sounding like a frightening snake.

"Yes, sir." I shouted tears treating to spill over and down my cheeks. My lips were quivering and the tears started to come spilling over my eyes and down to the floor. He set me down and slapped me hard on the face. Tears spilled more rapidly down my face as he put me down, taking a deep sight I ran and hid in the corner. He had once said that I was a trooper, a worrier and worriers don't cry and if they do at least they don't show it. I had to hide.

"Why did you do that?" Suzan shrieked at my daddy, coming over to me and wrapping her protectively in her arms.

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Violence is never the answer." She said quieter but still upset.

"You have to grow up Jasper." He said to me. "You need to become a man and not act so childish."

I wriggled out of Suzan's grip on me and dropped to the floor. "But daddy…"

"No, buts' Jasper and that is final." And without another word I dragged out of the room and into the hall way and the door slammed behind me. I stayed there for a few minutes hearing arguing not yelling but arguing coming from the room and then that all went away and I heard moans. My sissy Nicole walked out rubbing her eyes holding her bear named mama bear after Goldilocks and the tree bears.

"What going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing go back to sleep." I said following my own advice. I climbed into bed and knew that my daddy was right that I needed to grow up and fast. That was the last time I called him daddy. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning I woke up and went straight out side with lala and went out side to the pond. I tied a rope with a rock and said good by to Lala for ever. I had to grow up. And fast! And I was willing to give it a try.

**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I like it. Please review **


End file.
